The Abramson Cancer Center facilitates interdisciplinary cancer research, education, and patient care. Its 299 members are drawn from 41 Departments and eight Schools of the University and have $120,755,622 million in research and training (annual direct costs), a 73% increase in the past five years, of which $111,281,669 is peer-reviewed and $56,709,782 is NCI funded (138% increase in the past five years). This includes 20 NIH P01s and seven P50s. John Glick, MD, has served as Director since 1985. Eleven Research Programs comprise the Cancer Center's three Divisions (Fundamental Research, Clinical Research, Cancer Control and Population Sciences). The Cancer Center supports 15 Shared Resources, five of which are new. The development of strong Research Programs and leading-edge Shared Resources, the recruitment of outstanding faculty in areas of priority, and the acquisition of additional research space have enabled the Cancer Center to realize its mission. An ongoing strategic planning process identifies future directions, while guiding current activities and resource allocations. A wide range of seminars and retreats as well as interdisciplinary laboratory space are among the ways in which the Cancer Center sucessfully facilitates interaction and collaboration. Developmental Funds are critical to faculty recruitment and the funding of innovative pilot projects with the potential for peer-reviewed funding, translational research initiatives, and Shared Resources. The Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences has benefited from the recruitment of Caryn Lerman, PhD, as Associate Director and other significant faculty recruitments. The Clinical Research Division's progress is distinguished by innovative translational research in all Research Programs and a nationally recognized experimental therapeutics effort. In the basic sciences, leadership changes have led to greater activity in translational research and increased collaborations. The Cancer Center continues to meet Comprehensiveness guidelines, and was last approved in 1999.